Tell Her About It
by SamuraiGirl
Summary: Okina has a little talk with Aoshi AM, songfic to Tell Her About It


Disclaimer: I do not own Ruroni Kenshin or this song.  
  
Author's Notes: Hello! I was actually working on another songfic that turned out really bad, when I discovered this! I bet none of you thought this song could fit into Ruroni Kenshin! Well, maybe you did, but I don't think anyone has written something like this before! I was searching for lyrics for the better part of three hours when I found this. Aoshi/Misao, basically Okina talking to Aoshi about his relationship with Misao. The song is "Tell Her About It" by Clay Aiken. Yeah, I know half this song is upbeat, DON'T PICTURE THE STORY THAT WAY WHATEVER YOU DO! If you people want to know what this took, #1: patience (I am running low) #2: a boom box (had to have my music) and #3: me smacking my head on the table when a friend of mine recommended a PERFECT song someone had already used (aren't I specific?). Well, read, and you can review if you want, it would really make my day!  
  
Tell Her About It  
  
(In case you didn't read it up there, do not imagine this story upbeat!)  
  
//Listen boy  
  
Don't want to see you let a good thing  
  
Slip away//  
  
Aoshi walked down the steps from the temple, back to the Aoiya. He was looking forward to a long night's rest, even though he could never sleep from the guilt he was weighed down with. Maybe an hour or so a night, nothing more.  
  
"Kya!"  
  
Aoshi heard a familiar voice call out a war cry, and felt Misao's restless ki in his body. He walked to the training grounds, where Misao was throwing her kunai into a difficult-looking target board. Sweat gleamed off her body, her cheeks rosy with life. She sent another kunai into the wooden board, sighing disappointedly as it struck further away from the center. Aoshi felt Okina's ki approach him.  
  
"You share feelings for her, don't you?" Okina asked, more telling Aoshi than asking.  
  
"You are aware that she is in a deep love with you, and she has been since she was only six? And you were sixteen?"  
  
That struck a chord. Aoshi remained silent; he wasn't going to throw all he had saved up for over the years in a mere night-talk.  
  
"Aoshi, you know that you should tell her how you feel before it is too late. She is in range of your grip right now; you should hold her before she slips away."  
  
//You know I don't like watching  
  
Anybody make the same mistakes  
  
I made//  
  
Aoshi remained as silent as a stone. He didn't know much about Okina's life, and where this good advice was coming from. Everything in his mind was spilling over like a cold cup of green tea.  
  
"Aoshi, I am telling you this because the same thing happened to me. Sora...she was as beautiful as beautiful gets, and I fell in love with her instantly, but kept it to myself as you are doing now. I lost her to some man named Kawaru. I swear, she looked exactly like Misao with short hair, and depressed eyes. And now, look where I am. A perverted old man."  
  
Now, THIS was something to consider. Okina DID have to deal with this type of thing in his past, and had lost the fight. He didn't want Aoshi to lose Misao easily, just like he had lost his Sora.  
  
//She's a real nice girl  
  
And she's always there for you  
  
But a nice girl wouldn't tell you what to do//  
  
Aoshi still hadn't taken part in this conversation; he was just looking at Misao. He watched her every move with a burning passion in his eyes, watching her arms fly gracefully and swiftly, her feet moving into the exact positions at the exact second, executing the moves perfectly.  
  
"Aoshi, she is very kind to you, and I am sure you are well aware of that. She shrugs off the sweet mistakes you have made, and doesn't care as much about your past as she cares about now."  
  
Aoshi continued tossing the thoughts around in his mind, all of the pieces of information rushing past his eyes like a waterfall. Everything that was unclear before was becoming even more blurry now.  
  
"Aoshi, do you know why she goes to the temple every day and performs the long tea ceremony with you? It's because she doesn't want you to waste away in the self-induced Hell you have created for yourself. Yes, I know you do not realize it since you are seldom around her, but she is lonely and sad. Not to mention, she IS the leader, but understand that she never tells you what to do."  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her everything you feel  
  
Give her every reason to accept  
  
That you're for real//  
  
Aoshi knew there was no point trying to keep his so-called secret away from Okina anymore, so he answered at last.  
  
"Aa."  
  
"I thought so. Now, what are you waiting for? Go tell her about it!"  
  
Aoshi looked a tiny bit surprised. Should he really tell Misao about his feelings? There were things that only HE really wanted to know, and didn't want her to know about so soon. The whole flow of thoughts was cut off, and replaced with memories. When she was just a little baby, when she was a little older, and even a little older...and then........  
  
When he had seen her again for the first time in years, and told her that he never wanted to see her face again.  
  
As he had spoken those words, he was ripped into tiny pieces inside. He felt his heart bleed with anger at the memory, realizing that he must have torn Misao straight up the middle, and probably tugged her from both directions. It was all so long and complicated.  
  
Aoshi decided it was finally time. Time to tell Misao everything.  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her all your crazy dreams  
  
Let her know you need her  
  
Let her know how much she means//  
  
He looked at Misao as she was pushing herself over the limit with excessive training. His feet finally un-froze, and Aoshi started to walk towards Misao, slowly but steadily. He felt her steady gaze upon him as he finally made himself known against the dark of the night. Misao collapsed from the energy loss, and Aoshi made sure he caught her, his hands securely around her back.  
  
"Aoshi-sama?" she asked, with drowsiness in her voice. Aoshi quickly hushed her, and lifted her up into his arms. Misao leaned her head into him, feeling Aoshi's grip tighten a little on her fragile frame. He carried her into the Aoiya, setting her down on her futon, and sitting across from her. Concentrating on her eyes, Aoshi started spilling out everything he had to say. Words and emotions flowed out, and he gave Misao a passionate hug.  
  
"Misao... You may not believe me, but all I want is you. Aishiteru."  
  
She gently drew back, giving him a tired smile, and kissing him on the lips as an answer.  
  
//Tell her about it  
  
Tell her how you feel right now  
  
Tell her about it  
  
Tell the girl 'cause she can't wait long  
  
Tell her about it  
  
Tell her now and you can't go wrong  
  
Tell her about it//  
  
OWARI  
  
Alright, flame me if you wish! And if you say anything about the fact that the song was upbeat (-_-;;;) scroll up and re-read where I told you all TWICE to make sure about it. In the notes, and after the title so you people wouldn't picture the story wrong, since many people do not read author's notes. And I KNOW Aoshi was OOC; that was the whole point of the story, for Okina to break his barriers! Now, if anyone flames me about that, I will be very pissed off. Okay, here are the translations!  
  
ki: life force, energy  
  
kunai: ninja knives  
  
aa: yes  
  
-sama: lord, someone of higher respect  
  
aishiteru: I love you  
  
owari: end 


End file.
